Nie, proszę, tylko nie to!
by VirginiaTin
Summary: Temprance obudziła się, leżąc na plecach. Czuła ból rozchodzący się po całym ciele, a każdy jeden ruch tylko go pogarszał. Starała się leżeć nie ruchomo, jednak wciąż czuła świeżą krew płynącą z ran... Rated M  gwał i brutalność . Rozdziały 11/19.
1. Chapter 1

Opowiadanie w przyszłych rozdziałach może odnosić się do scen brutalnych, w tym do gwałtu. Tak więc jeśli ktoś nie preferuje tego typu opowiadań, to uprzedzam na samym początku!

**~Pamiętajcie, konstruktywna krytyka wskazana, a więc nie bójcie się zostawić review :)**

"No, please not again"

Rozdział 1

Wczesnego ranka, Booth wraz z dwoma parującymi kawami przyszedł do mieszkania Brennan, mieli sprawę. szybko wbiegł na górę i zapukał, a drzwi uchyliły się nieznacznie pod naporem jego pięści. "Oczywiście, znów zapomniała zamknąć drzwi" pomyślał Booth.

-Bones, mamy sprawę - powiedział, przekraczając próg jej mieszkania. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Przeszedł przez salon, zatrzymał się przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do jej sypialni i zapukał.

-Bones, to ja Booth. Przyniosłem kawę. - powiedział lekko zdenerwowany. Ponownie odpowiedziała mu jedynie cisza. Coś było nie tak. Otworzył drzwi. Ubrania leżały na podłodze. "O mój Boże, mam nadzieję, że nie wpadnę na nią z innym facetem" pomyślał. Jednak wiedział, że musi sprawdzić czy wszystko jest w porządku, ta cisza była bardzo dziwna, nie słyszał nic, nawet latającej muchy. Powoli, wszedł do sypialni i patrzył na wszystko z Tym wyrazem twarzy. Tym wyrazem, który pojawiał się jedynie na miejscach zbrodni.

-Bones, jesteś tu? - ponownie nic. Spostrzegł, że leżące na podłodze ubrania należały jedynie do Brennan, wszystkie pocięte w kawałki.... Podniósł wzrok na łóżko i spostrzegł dwie pary kajdanek, przypiętych do wezgłowia. "Kajdanki? Co do licha???" pomyślał Booth. Nie spodobało mu się to co zobaczył... Podszedł bliżej i zauważył krew na prześcieradle. Zrobił się blady jak ściana. "Nie, proszę, tylko nie to, nie znowu..." pomyślał i szybko zadzwonił do szefa.

-Ktoś porwał Bones. Jestem w jej mieszkaniu. Przyślij tu Zezulców."...

* * *

-Sprawdzę co jest w szklance. Myślę, że jest to woda ze środkami nasennymi, ale nie jestem pewien - powiedział Hodgins. - Zabiorę taśmy z monitoringu i zawiozę Angeli. Może coś znajdzie."

-Znalazłam naskórek i krew na kajdankach...- zaczęła Cam.

-Szarpała się, walczyła...- przerwał jej Booth. -Czyja jest ta krew?

-Seeley, nie chciałabym wyciągać pochopnych wniosków, muszę sprawdzić to w laboratorium - powiedziała Cam, która doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę co mogła oznaczać krew na środku łóżka. Jednak chciała mu powiedzieć, dopiero kiedy będzie miała wyniki.

-Cam, czy ty myślisz, że jestem zbyt głupi, aby wiedzieć co to może oznaczać. Ja jedynie chcę wiedzieć czyja jest to krew? - powiedział gniewnie Booth.

"Przepraszam... ja...mam włos... krótki, prawdopodobnie ludzki. Może uda mi się wyciągnąć DNA - powiedział Cam.

-Ok, rób wszystko co możesz, a nawet jeszcze więcej. Ja jadę do FBI, przejrzę jej stare sprawy. Może jakiś gnojek wyszedł z więzienia i chce jej odpłacić.

Booth pobiegł do samochodu. Nie mógł patrzeć na to łózko, na kajdanki i na krew. Mógł to wszystko zobaczyć, wyobrazić sobie wszystko i to naprawdę mu się nie podobało. Miał nadzieje, że to tylko jego wyobraźnia, że nic takiego nigdy nie miało miejsca... -Weź się w garść! Musisz ją znaleźć! -pomyślał i wszedł do budynku FBI.

CDN...


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Niestety, przeglądanie akt nie przyniosło żadnych pozytywnych rezultatów. Booth nie znalazł niczego, żadnej wskazówki. Nikt nie wyszedł ostatnio z więzienia, a i Bones nie brała udziału w procesach. Nie otrzymała żadnych pogróżek... Nic, po prostu nic. Wściekły Booth wyszedł z budynku FBI i skierował się do Instytutu Jeffersonian. Miał nadzieje, że może tam coś znaleźli.

15 minut później, Instutut Jeffersonian

-Proszę Cam, powiedz, że coś macie! - zaczął Booth.

-W wodzie był rozpuszczone tabletki nasenne, a nasz szklance znalazłem jedynie odciski Brennan.-odpowiedział Hodgins, który wszedł za nim na platformę.

-Jakie tabletki?? Jakieś nietypowe? Czy możemy zlokalizować gdzie zostały kupione?- zapytał Booth pełen nadziei.

-Niestety, sa bardzo popularne. Możesz je kupić niemal w każdej aptece w DC-powiedział Hodgins.

-Ale na prześcieradle znaleźliśmy także inną substancję. To środek nasenny w płynie, podawany dożylnie. Można go dostać jedynie na receptę. Jednak on także jest dość powszechny.

-To daje nam prawie nic. Wiemy jedynie, że ktoś zrobił jej zastrzyk... A co ze strzykawką. Znaleźliście ją? - zapytał Booth.

-Nie, nie znaleźliśmy. Ani w jej mieszkaniu, ani w korytarzu, ani nawet w garażu. Ale najgorsze jest, że we krwi, tej która była na prześcieradle, znalazłam nasienie... Niestety nie mamy w bazie zgodności..." zaczęła Cam.

-To sukinsyn!-przeklął Booth.

-Może była nieprzytomna kiedy..." spróbował Hodgins.

-Nie! Cam znalazła naskórek na kajdankach. Hodgins, ona się szarpała! Walczyła! Próbowała się uwolnić!-powiedział wściekły Booth.

-Mam nadzieję, że chociaż kopnęła go mocno między nogi.-smutno powiedziała Angela, wchodząc na platformę. Miała czerwone i zapuchnięte oczy. Było oczywiste, że płakała.

-Taa, ja też... Myślę, że rozpuścił tabletki w wodzie, aby nie sprawiała mu problemów. Wtedy mógł ją zakuć w kajdanki, musiał wiedzieć, że będzie walczyła... Czekał, aż się obudzi, zrobił to co chciał i wstrzyknął jej kolejny środek nasenny, aby móc ją zabrać ze sobą.-powiedział Booth. Nie był w stanie wymówić słów "zgwałcił ją", po prostu nie mógł. -Jak ktoś w ogóle mógł coś takiego zrobić Bones?" pomyślał.

-Angela, znalazłaś coś na taśmach z monitoringu?-zapytał Booth.

-Jak dotąd nic, ale komputer próbuje dopasować ślad opon znaleziony w garażu-powiedział Angela.

-Ange, czy mogę obejrzeć nagrania z Tobą?- Może znajdą coś razem, może nie. Ale Booth nie miał nic do roboty, a nie mógł siedzieć bezczynnie.

* * *

Brennan obudziła się z silnym bólem głowy, było jej zimno, a ramiona zdrętwiały. Powoli otworzyła oczy, było ciemno, nic nie widziała. Chciała poruszyć rękami, lecz kajdanki skutecznie jej to uniemożliwiały. Jęknęła z bólu, czuła krwawe rany na nadgarstkach. Całe ciało ją bolało, nogi były pokryte w lepkiej mazi, prawdopodobnie we krwi. Nagle wszystkie wczorajsze wydarzenia powróciły do niej.

-O nie...-jęknęła. "Może wciąż jestem w moim mieszkaniu..." pomyślała. "Nie, nie mogę być. Mam w sypialni okna. Muszę być gdzie indziej. Chyba jest to jakiś rodzaj piwnicy..." Brennan wciąż mogła myśleć racjonalnie, analizować wszystko... Nagle usłyszała dźwięk, klucz... Zamknęła oczy, zdecydowała że będzie udawać, że śpi.

Ktoś zapalił światło, słyszała kroki, ktoś usiadł na łóżku, blisko niej. Poczuła rękę na brzuchu .

-Tempe, oh Tempe. Czas wstawać...-ręka powoli sunęła w górę.-Proszę, bądź grzeczną dziewczynką, nie każ mi się prosić-powiedział obrzydliwy głos. Poczuła rękę na piersi i otworzyła oczy.

-Dzień dobry kochanie!-powiedział i pocałował ją w usta.

Bones zrobiła pierwszą rzecz jaka przyszła jej do głowy. Ugryzła go tak mocno, jak tylko potrafiła. Odpowiedź przyszła natychmiast. Poczuła ostry ból, uderzył ją w twarz.

-Zła Tempe, bardzo zła!- powiedział mężczyzna. Spróbowała przyjrzeć się mu bliżej. Była bardzo niski, gruby z tłustymi włosami. Brennan mogłaby przysiąc, że już go gdzieś widział nie wiedziała kiedy i gdzie. Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Z całą pewnością była w jakiejś piwnicy, leżała na łóżku jedynie w bieliźnie. Ale nie pamiętała, żeby ją dzisiaj ubierała, on musiał to zrobić. Całe jej nogi pokryte był w siniakach w duecie z krwią.

-Czego ode mnie chcesz?- zapytała Bones.

-Oh Tempe, nie wiesz? Nie masz żadnego pomysłu? Nie wiesz czego chcę?... Kochanie, pokaże Ci jutro, obiecuję... Teraz, zrobię Ci jedno zdjęcie dla Twoich przyjaciół-powiedział i stanął na przeciwko łóżka do którego była przykuta. -Uśmiech...

-Dobranoc Skarbie. Wrócę rano. Musisz być dobrze wypoczęta, więc śpij dobrze.-uśmiechnął się, wyłączył światło i wyszedł zostawiając Brennan samą z jej myślami. "Kim on, do diabła, jest?" zastanawiała się.

* * *

-Booth, to przyszło 5 minut temu-Cam weszła do pokoju, w którym Booth i Angela oglądali nagrania z monitoringu.

-Co to jest?- Booth zeskoczył z krzesła. Cam podała mu rękawiczki

-Włóż je, proszę. Nie chcemy zniszczyć dowodów.- Jednak zanim Booth włożył lateksowe rękawiczki, ze zdenerwowania rozerwał pięć innych. A kiedy miał je już na dłoniach, Cam podała mu paczkę.

-Najnowsza powieść Bones?-zapytał zdziwiony Booth - Żartujesz, prawda?

-Otwórz-poleciła Cam.

Na pierwszej stronie było zdjęcie przedstawiające Brennan, leżącą na łóżku jedynie w bieliźnie. Booth'owi zakręciło się w głowie. Normalnie, gdyby zobaczył półnagą Bones, miałby poważne trudności z koncentracją, ale teraz był zbyt wściekły. Jej całe nogi były pokryte w siniakach i krwi...

Angela przerwała jego rozmyślania - Czy to najnowsza książka Brennan?

-Tak-odpowiedziała Cam

-I zdjęcie... O cholera... - powiedziała przerażona Ange.

CDN :P


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

-O cholera... - powiedziała przerażona Ange.

* * *

-Angela, czy mogłabyś nam wyjaśnić o co chodzi-zapytał wystraszony Booth.

-Czy... czytaliście już nową książkę Brennan? - zapytała artystka.

-Jeszcze nie. Zamierzałem zacząć w ten weekend. Ale co to ma wspólnego z porwaniem?

-nie... nie jestem pewna. Ale coś wpadło mi do głowy. W książce było napisane, że pisarka została porwana.

-I co to ma wspólnego z porwaniem doktor Brennan? -teraz to Cam zapytała.

-No, została porwana w taki sam sposób, przy użyciu środków nasennych, z domu. Porywacz wysłał zdjęcie do jej partnera i...

-Więc sugerujesz, że ktoś robi dokładnie to samo co zostało opisane w książce? Tak? - ponownie zapytała Cam.

-Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem. To, to wszystko dzieje sie dokładnie tak jak w książce. Ale nie wiem co teraz porywacz zrobi...-cicho powiedziała Angela.

-Uważam, że jest za wcześnie, abyśmy mieli pewność. Ale musimy to sprawdzić, musimy sprawdzić wszystko... musimy ją znaleźć.... Kto był porywaczem? Mam na myśli w książce...Kto był porywaczem w książce? - zapytał Booth.

"Fan, maniakalny fan. Chciał ją mieć dla siebie... twierdził, że ją kocha. - powiedziała cicho Angela. Miała nadzieję, że to wszystko nie okaże się prawdą. Że żadna z rzeczy opisanych w książce nie przytrafi się Brennan.

-Ale Bones nie dostawała żadnych pogróżek. Sprawdziłem, nic.

-W książce nikt ich nie wysyłał. On ją śledził, robił zdjęcia, a potem porwał. - powiedziała mu.

-Czy znaleźli... No wiesz, czy znaleźli ją żywą?

-Nie... - powiedziała Angela tak cicho, że nikt nie był w stanie jej usłyszeć.

-Możesz powtórzyć? Nic nie słyszałam. - poprosiła Cam.

-Nie... znaleźli ciało... ono naprawdę nie wyglądało dobrze. - powtórzyła nieco głośniej. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu.

-Znajdziemy ją, Ange! - powiedział Booth. Tymi słowami próbował uspokoić sam siebie. - Znajdziemy ją... Pojadę do wydawcy Bones, może on coś wiem. - wyszedł z budynku. Angela ponownie wróciła do nagrań z monitoringu, zabrała również zdjęcie, a Cam wzięła książkę w celu sprawdzenia potencjalnych śladów, a potem może ją przeczyta. Może dowie się czegoś...

* * *

Ranek nadszedł niewiarygodnie szybko. Szybciej niż mogła się spodziewać. Ale w sumie, nie była pewna czy to rzeczywiście ranek. W pomieszczeniu nie było okien, ale powiedział jej, że wróci rano. A teraz słyszała kroki... klucz, drzwi, światło, głos.

"Dzień dobry, kochanie! Widzę, że już na mnie czekasz." spostrzegł, że Brennan już nie śpi. "Mam dla Ciebie śniadanie." poczuła, że żołądek jej się ścisnął. Była głodna, nie jadła nic od piątkowego poranka. Ale zdecydowała, że nic nie zje. Mógł przecież dosypać czegoś do jedzenia... Miała suche wargi, nic nie piła...

Usiadł na łóżku obok niej, wziął miskę, nie widziała co jest w środku, i szklankę wody. W brzuchu zaburczało jej naprawdę głośno.

-Oh, widzę, że jesteś głodna. Nakarmię Cię.- powiedział, wziął łyżkę i przystawił jej do ust.

-Dalej kochanie. Otwórz buzie- Brennan pokręciła przecząco głową. Otworzył jej usta na siłę jedną ręką, a drugą wepchnął łyżkę. Wypluła wszystko. Cała zawartość jej ust wylądowała mu na twarzy. Zobaczyła w jego oczach gniew... Wytarł mleko z twarzy i uderzył ją. Poczuła w ustach krew. -

-Kochanie, musimy wyjaśnić sobie parę spraw... Próbuję być dla Ciebie dobry. Dbam o Ciebie, kocham Cię. Nie możesz robić takich rzeczy! Więc od teraz...- podszedł do drugiego końca łóżka, wyciągnął zapalniczkę i powiedział -

-Od teraz, zostaniesz ukarana jeśli zrobisz coś takiego ponownie, lub jeśli zrobisz coś co mi się nie spodoba.- wyciągnął papierosa.

-Czy to jasne? - Brenna pokiwała głową. Booth zawsze jej mówił, aby nie prowokować porywaczy.

-Dobra dziewczynka! - powiedział i przyłożył zapalonego papierosa do jej stopy, w najbardziej wrażliwe miejsce. Temprance poczuła ból, zacisnęła zęby. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu "Nie będę krzyczeć, on wkrótce przestanie, Nie będę krzyczeć...." powtarzała w myślach. Łzy zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach. Zauważył i zabrał papierosa. Wytarł jej łzy.

-Już dobrze, kochanie. Jeśli będziesz grzeczna to nic takiego się nie powtórzy... Lecz jeśli nie, następnym razem będzie gorzej... Dobrze? - zapytał.

Brennan ponownie pokiwała głową -Dobrze- powiedziała cicho.

Mężczyzna ją pocałował, chciała go ugryźć, ale doskonale wiedziała, że nie żartował.

-Mo ze później zgłodniejesz. - powiedział. Temprance poczuła rękę na ramieniu, potem na piersi. Chwycił ją mocno. Starała się nie zwymiotować, nie krzyczeć, nie gryźć. Próbowała się rozluźnić. Wiedziała, że jeśli jej się uda, to nie będzie bolało, przynajmniej nie tak bardzo. Starała się myśleć o czymś innym, nie myśleć o tym co z nią robił.. Zobaczyła jego twarz "Wiem, Już wiem skąd go znam..."

* * *

Seeley wracał od wydawcy. Dowiedział się, że na ostatnim spotkaniu z fanami, trzech facetów próbowało pocałować Brennan. Miał nazwisko jednego, pozostali dwaj byli na nagraniach, musieli ich znaleźć.

-Booth - odebrał telefon

-Tu Cam, dostaliśmy kolejną przesyłkę - powiedziała.

-Co jest w środku? - zapytał przerażony agent.

-Pukiel włosów. Sprawdzamy czy należą do Brennan czy do kogoś innego - Booth poczuł się nieznacznie lepiej. Obawiał się, że mogło to być coś gorszego. "To tylko włosy... na razie... Musimy ją znaleźć zanim przyśle nam coś gorszego" pomyślał.

-Booth? - powiedział Angela. -Jestem pewna. Znaczy się, wszystko jest dokładnie tak jak w książce..."

* * *

Leżała przykryta jakimś starym kocem. Nie założył jej bielizny z powrotem. Powiedział, że wróci... Brennan starała się nie myśleć o tym co się stało wcześniej, próbowała zapomnieć... Jednak nadal czuła jego oddech na swojej twarzy, jego ręce na całym ciele. Nie mogła tego wyrzucić z głowy. Wszystko powracało. Czuła się brudna... czuła się jak rzecz, którą może używać kiedy tylko będzie miał na to ochotę. Próbowała być silna, próbowała myśleć logicznie. Ale tym razem wygrała w niej kobieta. Nie była dłużej doktor Brennan. Teraz była zwykłą kobietą. Kobietą, która czuła ból, upokorzenie, obrzydzenie. Kobieta, która była przerażona, która miała nadzieje, że przyjaciele ją odnajdą. Miała nadzieję, że już wiedzą o jej zaginięciu. Porwał ją w piątek wieczorem, teraz była sobota rano. Nie, nie była pewna. Mógł być nawet poniedziałek. Nie wiedziała jak długo była nieprzytomna. Ale nadal miała nadzieję. Miała nadzieję, że Booth ją znajdzie. zawsze ją ratował, może tym razem nie będzie inaczej.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4 

Leżała nie wiedząc co zrobić. Próbowała wyciągnąć dłonie z kajdanek, jednak spowodowała jedynie większe obrażenia nadgarstków i krew płynącą po przedramionach. Od dwóch godzin leżała sama, ale wiedziała, że wróci, wcześniej, czy później, na pewno wróci. Nie chciała tego, tak bardzo nie chciała… Za każdym razem było gorzej, za każdym razem bolało bardziej. Brennan była poraniona nie tylko fizycznie, była poraniona także psychicznie. Wiedziała, że długo już nie wytrzyma, że nie może jedynie czekać. Musi coś zrobić… Tylko co? Była przykuta do łóżka, nie miała wielkiego pola manewru. 'Muszę go przekonać, aby rozkuł mi ręce.' Pomyślała. 'Tylko jak to zrobić?'

Usłyszała kroki. Przyszedł do nie. Znowu przyszedł. 'Czy to się nigdy nie skończy' próbowała powstrzymać łzy napływające jej do oczu.

-Witaj skarbie, tęskniłaś?- zapytał. Bones nagle olśniło. Wiedziała jak może sprawić, aby ją rozkuł. Wiedziała… niestety wymagało to nie lada wysiłku, wymagało nie lada poświęcenia. 'Przecież i tak nie mam już godności. Nie mam nic do stracenia.' Pomyślała.

-Bardzo- odpowiedziała cicho. Starała się nie myśleć o obrzydzeniu, jakie do niego czuła, starała się wyobrazić, że to nie z nim rozmawia, że przed nią stoi zupełnie kto inny, ktoś… 'Nie, nie mogę sobie Go wyobrażać!' skarciła się w myślach.

-Cieszę się.- Powiedział ściągając z niej koc. Poczuła ostry ból, jęknęła. Zagryzła wargi, nie mogła krzyczeć. Nie z bólu, wszystko by zepsuła. Musiała się powstrzymać, musiała być cicho. Poruszał się w niej coraz szybciej , coraz mocniej. Nie oszczędzał jej, każdy ruch był brutalniejszy od poprzedniego. Mocniej zagryzła wargi, poczuła krew. Krzyknęła, nie mogła już wytrzymać. 'Schrzaniłam wszystko' pomyślała zrezygnowana, zaczynała tracić nadzieję.

-Podobało Ci się kochanie?- zapytał.

'Jakby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie!' pomyślała, lecz głośno powiedziała zupełnie co innego.

-To było… to było… WOW… to było cudowne.- A może jednak nie wszystko jest stracone, może wziął jej okrzyki za okrzyki przyjemności -Oh, Christopher, to był najlepszy seks w moim życiu.- Bezczelnie skłamała. Użyła jego imienia, a przynajmniej wydawało jej się, że tak właśnie ma na imię. Zobaczyła zdziwienie na jego twarzy.

-Skarbie, pamiętasz jak mam na imię.- Powiedział czule. -Tak się cieszę- pocałował ją. -Niestety musze już iść, ale wrócę do Ciebie, obiecuję!- polizał ją po policzku, ostatni raz złapał za pierś i wyszedł.

Bones przewróciła się na bok, na tyle na ile pozwalały jej kajdanki. Podwinęła nogi pod brodę i zaczęła płakać. Płakała łzami bólu, bezsilności, upokorzenia, strachu… Przestawała wierzyć, że ja odnajdą, zaczynała się poddawać. 'Ale przecież obiecał…' z tą myślą zapadła w niespokojny sen.

* * *

-Cholera, tych dwoje nic nie wie, albo są świetnymi aktorami!- powiedział wściekły Booth, wychodząc z pokoju przesłuchań po rozmowie z drugim z podejrzanych.

-Może ja z nim pogadam- zaproponował Sweets.

-Idź, Proszę bardzo! Może ty się czegoś dowiesz!- Nagle oczy agenta zrobiły się wielkie i czarne

-Novak!!!- krzyknął do agenta, stojącego na drugim końcu korytarza i pijącego kawę. „Masz już nazwisko trzeciego podejrzanego?" zapytał wściekły.

-Nie, jeszcze nie. Cały czas szukamy, ale…- zaczął młody agent.

-To, co ty tu, do cholery, robisz?! Ona jest tam z tym sukinsynem, a ty pijesz kawę, jak gdyby nigdy nic?! Jazda szukać tego faceta!!!- wykrzyczał i uderzył pięścią w ścianę. Nerwy zaczęły mu już puszczać. Robili wszystko co mogli a nadal nie odnaleźli Bones. Nie mieli praktycznie nic i to najbardziej denerwowało agenta specjalnego.

* * *

Kiedy przyszedł drugi raz, wiedziała już co ma robić. Czekała na niego. Była zdecydowana. 'Teraz albo nigdy.'

-Christopher, kochanie, tak tęskniłam- zaczęła, nie wiedziała czy może tak do niego mówić, nie wiedziała czy zostanie ukarana. Ale przecież juz nic gorszego nie może jej spotkać.

Na jej słowa, na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się wielki uśmiech. -Ja za Tobą także.- Powiedział siadając na niej okrakiem. Od razu przeszedł do ataku, jedną rękę położył na piersi, drugą na biodrze…

-Christopher, nie wiem czy mogę Cię o to prosić… ale tak bardzo bym chciała…- wyszeptała.

-Co kochanie, czego byś chciała?- zapytał. Wiedziała już, że jej uwierzył, wiedziała, że uwierzył, że ona go także kocha.

-Ch - chciałabym móc Cię objąć, dotknąć, pocałować, dotknąć Twoich włosów…- zaczęła nieśmiało, bała się jego reakcji. „Jednak, te kajdanki... przez nie mogę tego zrobić." dodała smutno.

-No nie wiem, nie wiem czy jesteś na to gotowa- powiedział. Brennan doskonale czuła jego twarda męskość, uniosła biodra w jej kierunku. Czuła obrzydzenie. Obrzydzenie do niego i do siebie. A każdy ruch sprawiał jej ból. -Proszę, obiecuję, że będę grzeczna… Kocham Cię… nauczyłam się już być grzeczną dziewczynką- wyszeptała coraz mocniej poruszając biodrami.

-No… no dobrze. Tylko ten jeden raz. Na próbę. Ale musisz mi obiecać, że będziesz grzeczna. Bo jeśli nie to wiesz co się stanie.- Wyciągnął kluczyki od kajdanek.

-Przysięgam- poczuła, że otworzył kajdanki, uwolnił jej ręce. Spróbowała nimi ruszyć. Bolały ją bardzo. Miała ochotę zaatakować go od razu, jednak wiedziała, że musi poczekać, aż odwróci jego uwagę. Na razie był zbyt czujny… Zdusiła w sobie potrzebę ucieczki, zmusiła do dotknięcia jego ciała… delikatnie… najpierw ramię.

-Ale ty jesteś dobrze zbudowany.- Zaczęła swoją antropologiczną gadaninę. Uśmiechnął się. Zmusiła się do dotknięcia jego tłustych włosów. Był jak zahipnotyzowany tym co robiła, wiedziała, że już niedługo… Zaczęła szybciej poruszać biodrami, sprawiając, że jego penis stał się jeszcze twardszy. Pochylił się nad nią, pocałował, rozsunął nogi. Wykorzystała okazję, kopnęła go kolanem w krocze, tak mocno, jak tylko pozwalało jej obolałe ciało.

-Ty suko!- wrzasnął z bólu. Jednak Bones nie zwracała już na to uwagi, wysunęła się z pod niego i dopadła do drzwi… schody… na górę… kolejne drzwi…. 'Zamknięte. Cholera!' zaczęła szarpać się z drzwiami, walić, krzyczeć. Niestety nic z tego, drzwi nawet nie drgnęły. Za to pojawił się Christopher.

-Zamknij się i odejdź od drzwi!- powiedział wściekły. Bones odwróciła się natychmiast z zamiarem zaatakowanie przeciwnika. Jednak nie spodziewała się go tak szybko na górze. Pierwsze uderzenie ją zamroczyło… próbowała mu oddać… udało się, trafiła w noc… pociekła krew. Drugie uderzenie powaliło ją na ziemię… próbowała się podnieść… była za słaba… upadła… próbowała go kopnąć… zawyła z bólu. Trzecie uderzenie… straciła przytomność.

Obudziła się na łóżku, leżała na brzuchu z rękami ponownie przykutymi do wezgłowia. Otworzyła oczy. Oślepiło ją światło. Poczuła ostry ból na plecach, natychmiast powróciła świadomość. Wiedziała, że teraz czeka ją kara.

-Byłaś bardzo nie grzeczna.- Powiedział Christopher klękając przy łóżku. Ich twarze dzieliły jedynie centymetry. -Zostaniesz surowo ukarana- był wściekły, wiedziała to doskonale. Pocałował ja w usta i wstał. Zobaczyła w jego ręce skórzany pas… ponownie poczuła silny ból. Krzyknęła. Kolejne uderzenie. Głośniejszy krzyk. Czuła, że każde kolejne uderzenie pasa rozrywa skore na jej plecach. Krzyczała coraz głośniej… Nagle przestał. 'Koniec' pomyślała. Zamknęła oczy.

-Trzeba to zdezynfekować.- Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. -Wiedziałaś, że sól ma doskonałe właściwości antybakteryjne- zaśmiał się.

-Proszę…- wyjąkała. –Nieeeeeeeeeeee- wysypał sól na jej plecy. Krzyknęła przeraźliwie. Nie mogła dłużej tego znieść. Ponownie straciła przytomność…

CDN


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

Przerażony Booth wbiegła na platformę badawczą. Kilka minut wcześniej Cam zadzwoniła do niego, mówiąc, że otrzymali kolejną przesyłkę, jednak nie powiedziała mu co jest w środku, kazała mu przyjechać natychmiast.

-Cam, co do diabła macie?- zapytał wściekły.

-Fragment materiału, prawdopodobnie prześcieradła.- powiedziała, wskazując na stół, gdzie leżał zakrwawiony przedmiot.

-Czyja to krew?- zapytał Booth. Teraz bał się naprawdę mocno. Miał nadzieję, że nie jest to krew Bones. To było dużo krwi, nawet nie chciał myśleć jak...

-Niestety, to jest krew doktor Brennan, znalazłam również jakieś cząsteczki. Hodgins je teraz bada.- Cam wyrwała go z zamyślenia.

Nadal nie mieli nic nowego, ciągle tkwili w tym samym miejscu. Jak dotąd, porywacz nie popełnił żadnego błędu, a i książka Brennan nie była zbyt pomocna.

-Hodgins!- krzyknął Booth. -Znalazłeś coś?

-Tak to chlorek sodu i silikoaluminium sodu...- zaczął Bugman.

-Polski! Mów po polsku!- przerwał mu wściekły Booth.

-Sól kuchenna- wyjaśnił.

-Cholera!- Booth był przerażony, ponieważ krew wraz z solą oznacza dużo bólu, bardzo dużo bólu! „Zabiję go!" pomyślał Booth.

-Booth!- krzyknęła Angela. -Mam numery rejestracyjne. Samochód należy do Christophera Moore'a, mam adres!

* * *

Temprance obudziła się, leżąc na plecach. Czuła silny ból rozchodzący sie po całym ciele, każdy ruch tylko pogarszał sytuację. Starała się leżeć nieruchomo, ale cały czas czuła świeżą krew, wypływającą z ran. Bones wiedziała, że nie powinna tracić krwi, już i tak straciła jej za dużo. Ale nic nie mogła na to poradzić.

Brennan nie wierzyła w Boga, jednak gdyby wierzyła, prawdopodobnie by się teraz modliła. Modliła, aby zostawił ja w spokoju, modliła o ratunek... zamiast tego błagała wszechświat, aby wszystko zakończył. Wiedziała, że nie wytrzyma dłużej. Chciała się uwolnić... nie miało znaczenia jak. Ale tym razem wszechświat nie był dla niej łaskawy. Usłyszała kroki, przyszedł ponownie. Czasami Bones zastanawiała się, skąd wiedział, że jest przytomna. W pomieszczeniu musiały być jakieś kamery, lecz jak dotąd żadnych nie zauważyła.

-Jak się dziś czuje moja Tempe?- zapytał od progu. Brennan nie powiedziała ani słowa. Nie chciała i nie mogła. Jej gardło było zbyt suche, aby wydało jakikolwiek dźwięk. Tak bardzo, że aż sprawiało jej ból.

Christopher wskoczył na nią, usiadł okrakiem na jej brzuchu. Poczuła ostry ból.

-Przykro mi, że musiałem Cie ukarać, ale byłaś naprawdę niegrzeczna dziewczynką!- powiedział i polizał jej policzek. -Naprawdę nie chciałem, ale mnie do tego zmusiłaś.- zaczął ssać skórę na jej szyi i złapał jedną pierś. czuła jego ciężar, każda rana pulsowała. Krzyczała z bólu. -Kochanie, nie wyolbrzymiaj. Zasłużyłaś, więc się zamknij.- wyszeptał pomiędzy ssaniem jej skóry, a gryzieniem piersi. Ponownie poczuła ostry ból, był w niej. Jego ciężkie ciało poruszało się gwałtownie. Nie przejmował się, że całe prześcieradło było teraz przesiąknięte krwią. Wręcz przeciwnie, stał się brutalniejszy, niż kiedykolwiek. Każdy jeden ruch był silniejszy, niż poprzedni, każdy jeden sprawiał jej więcej bólu, każdy jeden ponownie otwierał rany, a ból był rozdzierający. Nie była w stanie dłużej kontrolować swego ciała. Zaczęła krzyczeć, krzyczała tak głośno, jak tylko pozwalało bolące gardło. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, aby ponownie zemdlała. Choć w tej sytuacji, to było chyba najlepsze co mogło jej sie przytrafić.

* * *

Booth wraz ze wszystkimi Zezulcami stał naprzeciwko starego, zrujnowanego budynku. Wokół nich agenci FBI przygotowywali się do akcji.

-Booth, ty wchodzisz pierwszy i bierzesz doktor Brennan! Reszta, Moore jest wasz. Zrozumiano?- zapytał jakiś mężczyzna. Pokiwali głowami. -W porządku, idźcie!- Skierowali się do budynku z Booth'em na przedzie, cicho, aby nie spłoszyć porywacza. Miał nadzieje, że się nie spóźnili... Otwarte drzwi... cisza...korytarz...pusty...pierwszy pokój... jedynie łóżku... kuchnia... jedynie brudne naczynia... podłoga... martwy kot... krew... drugi pokój... zdjęcia... setki zdjęć.... na całej ścianie... Bones na każdym... Bones w domu... Bones w pracy... Bones z Booth'em... Bones sama... Bones wszędzie.

-Czysto!- krzyknął jeden z agentów.

-Cholera!- zaklął Booth. Nic, znowu nic. Był sprytniejszy niż oni. Powinni być na to przygotowani. Wszystko było opisane w książce. Dokładnie tak samo. Dlaczego nie posłuchali Angeli?

-Szukajcie adresu, szukajcie wszystkiego, co może nas zaprowadzić do niego... do niej!- krzyknął Booth do agentów. Wziął rękawiczki i podszedł do największego zdjęcia. W książce, porywacz narysował tam mapę. Ale tu nie było nic! Ale Seeley nadal miał nadzieję, nadal wierzył, że Moore cos zostawił. że popełnił błąd... Ale jeśli nie... jeśli nie... "Nie! Nie mogę tak myśleć. Znajdę ją! Muszę!"

CDN...


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6

-W książce, porywacz przetrzymuje porwana w domku jednorodzinnym na przedmieściach.-zaczęła Angela, która siedziała przy biurku i wpatrywała się w zdjęcia, leżące na przeciwko niej. Liczyła, że znajdzie jakąś wskazówkę, jedną małą podpowiedź, gdzie mogą znaleźć Brennan, ale nadal nie mieli nic. Reszta siedziała na kanapie, dyskutując o powieści Bones. To właśnie tam były wszystkie wskazówki, których potrzebowali, musieli je jedynie znaleźć, a to nie było łatwe. Co gorsza, akcja książki nie była umiejscowiona w DC, więc to tylko utrudniało zadanie.

-Jak dużo domków jednorodzinnych możemy mieć w DC. Myślę, że nie dużo...-ironizował Booth. Prawdę powiedziawszy, był wykończony i wszystko go wkurzało. Prawie nic nie jadł, nie spał. Nie potrafił. Jedyna rzeczą jaka w tej chwili się dla niego liczyła, była Bones. Chciał ja znaleźć i nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, jeśli zaśnie wiedząc, że ona jest tam z jakimś chorym popaprańcem, który może ja zabić w każdej chwili, bo nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że Brennan może już nie żyć. Po prostu w to nie wierzył.

-Booth, nie bądź złośliwy. wszyscy chcemy ją znaleźć!-powiedziała Cam, wchodząc do gabinetu.-Mam zgodność. DNA z włosa pasuje do DNA z mieszkania Moore'a. mamy dowód, że to Moore jest porywaczem.

-Świetnie, ale czy nie zauważyłaś, że Moore także zniknął. Nie wiemy gdzie jest! - wysyczał Booth. - Jadę do FBI, przejrzę jego akta, może znajdę jakieś posiadłości, jego lub jego rodziny, w których może przetrzymywać Bones - powiedział ni szybko wyszedł z biura. Byl wściekły. Wściekły na siebie, ponieważ nie potrafił jej znaleźć, wściekły na Zezulców, ponieważ nadal nic nie wielu, wściekły na agentów FBI, ponieważ nie potrafili należycie wykonywać swojej pracy, wściekły na Moore'a za to, że ja porwał, a nawet wściekł na Brennan za napisanie tej cholernej książki. Doskonale wiedział, że nie powinien, ale nie mieli już wiele czasu. Moore trzyma ja od piątkowego wieczora, dziś jest poniedziałek. Top już trzy dni, a czas nadal płynie. Muszą się pośpieszyć, muszą znaleźć ją żywą. nawet nie chciał myśleć o innej możliwości.

* * *

Bones po raz kolejny obudziła się, leżąc na plecach. Czuła wszechogarniający ból, ciężko jej było się skupić na czymkolwiek oprócz tego. Christopher założył jej bieliznę i doskonale wiedziała dlaczego. Stanik tylko pogarszał ból, wżynał się w rany sprawiając, że nie mogły się zasklepić i krew wciąż płynęła. Ciężko było utrzymać jej przytomność, ciężko jej było oddychać. Przestała wierzyć w ratunek, przestała wierzyć w cokolwiek. Chciała jedynie zasnąć i już nigdy więcej się nie obudzić.

* * *

Angela siedziała w swoim biurze, przeglądając zdjęcia zabrane z mieszkania Moore'a. Robiła to już setki razy, na setki różnych sposobów, ale nadal nie miała nic. Nie miała bladego pojęcia, gdzie Brennan może być. Moore zmienił kilka rzeczy. Robił wszystko lepiej, niż porywacz w książce. Chciał, aby wszystko było perfekcyjne i jak dotąd udawało mu się to.

W innej części Waszyngtonu, Booth siedział w swoim biurze, pracując na komputerze i krzycząc na agentów. Nadal nic nie znaleźli. "To niemożliwe, jego rodzina musi mieć jakieś domu" pomyślał, kiedy młody agent wszedł do pomieszczenia.

-Agencie Booth?

-Co?- warknął Seeley, był wściekły. Dosłownie co pięć minut jakiś głupi agent przychodził i mu przeszkadzał.

-Znalazłem trzy domu, które mogą być potencjalnymi miejscami przetrzymywania doktor Brennan...- zaczął niepewnie.

-Gdzie?-nagle wszystko inne przestało się liczyć, wszystko zniknęło. Liczyły się tylko nowe informacje.

-Nadal czekam na adresy, powinienem je dostać w ciągu pięciu minut... dwa domy należą do matki Moore'a i jeden do jego ciotki. Dwa z nich stoją puste...

Booth wybiegł z gabinetu i wciągu kilku sekund znalazł się naprzeciwko swojego szefa.

-Wiem gdzie jest Bones!-krzyczał już od progu, wiedząc, że nie ma jeszcze adresów, ale chciał, aby wszystko było przygotowane, kiedy je już otrzymają, tak aby mogli wyruszyć najszybciej jak się da. Jednak nadal nie był pewny, gdzie on sam powinien się udać. Co jeśli pojedzie do jednego domu, a ona będzie w innym? Ta myśl cały czas krążyła w jego myślach, które zostały przerwane przez dźwięk telefonu.

-Booth!

-To ja, Ange. Otrzymała adresy-zaczęła

-Masz jakiś pomysł, gdzie powinienem szukać najpierw?

-Hmm, dom matki jest mały, ona żyje tam z inna rodziną z dwojgiem dzieci. Jej drugi dom, jest w stylu wiktoriańskim, otoczony niewielkim laskiem. Nikt tam nie mieszka. Ale dom ciotki również stoi pusty...-wyrecytowała.

-Ange! Gdzie powinienem pojechać? - przerwał jej - Są trzy grupy, jedna do każdego domu. Ale chcę wiedzieć, gdzie ja powinienem pojechać.

-Dwa puste domy są najbardziej prawdopodobnymi miejscami... ale dom ciotki nie ma piwnicy...

-Angela, po prostu powiedz mi do którego!

-Do domu matki, tego w lasku - zdecydowała.

-Dzięki-powiedział Booth z zamiarem rozłączenia się.

-Booth, proszę znajdź ją-poprosiła artystka.

-Zrobię co w mojej mocy!-odpowiedział agent. Bardzo nie chciał, aby to była kolejna pomyłka, nie chciał skierować się ponownie do pustego domu. Nie zniesie więcej pomyłek.

* * *

Trzy grupy agentów wyjechały z budynku Hoover'a. Booth był w jednej z nich. jechali szybko, czas mijał i Booth denerwował się coraz bardziej "Co jeśli jej nie znajdę?" , "Co jeśli będzie za późno?" wyobrażał sobie najgorsze scenariusze, nie wiedział co zrobi, jeśli się spóźnią.

-Zostały trzy minuty...- głos jego szefa wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

-Novak, ty i twoja grupa idziecie na piętro! Granger, wy sprawdzacie parter! Cornwell, sprawdzacie ogród i Booth, ty i twoja grupa idziecie do piwnicy! Czy to jasne?

-Yes, sir! - odpowiedzieli wszyscy.

Ciężarówka się zatrzymała i grupki mężczyzn skierowały się w przeciwnych kierunkach. Seeley wraz z piątką innych agentów zbiegli w dół do piwnicy, otworzyli drzwi, zbiegli po schodach i... Pusto! Nic, ponownie nic! Całe pomieszczenie było puste, jedynie na podłodze leżały śmiecie i butelki, w kącie stało stare łóżko i po przeciwnej stronie znajdowała się szafa. Ponownie nie znaleźli Bones. Schrzanił... Booth miał jedynie nadzieje, że inne grupy będą miały więcej szczęścia i ją znajdą,.

Chciał wyjść, ale ta szafa nie opuszczała jego myśli. Coś było nie tak. Wszystko w pomieszczeniu było stare i zniszczone, a ten mebel był nowy i czysty. "dziwne." pomyślał.

-Dalej! Pomóżcie mi to przesunąć!-krzyknął do agentów, którzy natychmiast do niego przybiegli. Próbowali podnieść mebel, jednak wystarczyło tylko kilka centymetrów, aby Booth dostrzegł drzwi. Sięgnął do klamki i spróbował otworzyć. Zamknięte! Musiał poczekać, aż całkowicie odsuną szafę. Po kilku minutach i kilku krzykach Boota, mebel został odsunięty i Seeley otworzył drzwi za pomocą jednego kopnięcia, włączył latarkę i krzyknął

-Bones!!!

CDN...


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7

_"Bones"...._

Booth wbiegł do ciemnego pomieszczenia, kierując światło latarki na bezwładną postać, leżącą na łóżku. Ktoś zapalił światło, a to co ukazało sie oczom agenta, przeraziło go. Na zakrwawionej pościeli znajdowała się Bones, całe jej ciało pokrywały siniaki i krew. I jedynie brudna, kiedyś biała bielizna przykrywała jej ciało. Ręce miała przypięte do wezgłowia łóżka, a włosy sklejone pod wpływem brudu i krwi. Podbiegł do niej natychmiast, złapał za ramiona i potrząsnął delikatnie.

-Bones, obudź się, to ja Booth!- powiedział przerażony, jednak nie przyniosło to żadnego rezultatu, jej oczy nadal były zamknięte, a ciało wiotkie. -Bones, proszę Cię, obudź się!- tym razem krzyknął. Próbował uwolnić jej ręce. Tym razem Brennan nieznacznie uchyliła powieki, powrócił ból. Zaczęła tracić przytomność, wszystko zachodziło mgłą. -Bones, nie zasypiaj, to ja Booth! Otwórz oczy!- powtarzał głośno, uwalniając jej ręce, które bezwładnie, jak worki mięsa, opadły na łóżko. Na nadgarstkach widniały krwawe rany.

-Booth?- wychrypiała ciężko, jej wysuszone gardło nie pozwalało jej mówić. Ból całego ciała utrudniał skupienie się, nie była pewna czy to co widzi to prawda. czy może umarła i znalazła się w czymś, co Seeley określiłby mianem nieba?

-Bones, baby. Już wszystko w porządku, mam Cię, już wszystko dobrze. Zaraz Cię stąd zabiorę.- szeptał. Podniósł ją, jednak wraz z jej drobnym, kruchym ciałem podniosło się całe prześcieradło. Spróbował je odłożyć

-Nieeeee!- rozdzierający krzyk przerwał panującą ciszę. Dopiero wtedy spostrzegł, że brudny materiał jest przyklejony do wielkich, krwawych ran na plecach Brennan.

-Przepraszam, naprawdę przepraszam, nie wiedziałem.- wyszeptał w jej włosy próbując ją uspokoić. "Idiota!" pomyślał do siebie. Brennan płakała i drżała w jego ramionach. Starał się jak mógł, aby ponownie nie sprawić jej bólu, jednak nie było to takie proste, gdyż niemal każdy centymetr ciała pokrywały rany i siniaki. Prawdopodobnie była także odwodniona, ledwo utrzymywała przytomność.

-Przyślijcie tu sanitariuszy, natychmiast!- krzyknął do agentów FBI.

-Cii, wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. Zaraz Cię stąd zabiorę, obiecuję- powtarzał jak mantrę.

-Booth?- Brennan otworzyła szerzej oczy, tak naprawdę dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, że to nie Christopher. Ten dotyk, ten głos należały do jej partnera i przyjaciela. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i nie była juz dłużej walczyć w wszechogarniającą ciemnością. Zemdlała.

Booth towarzyszył Brennan w drodze do karetki, kiedy usłyszał glos agenta Novaka.

-Agencie Booth, złapaliśmy Moore'a jak uciekał. Niestety zdążył połknąć jakąś tabletkę. Nie wiemy co, jedziemy z nim do szpitala.-

Dopiero teraz Booth dostrzegł dwóch agentów prowadzących człowieka, który porwał Brennan. Bez słowa podbiegł do nich, jego pięść wylądowała na twarzy porywacza. Kolejne uderzenie, kopnięcie...

-Ty sukinsynu, jak mogłeś!- krzyczał wściekły Booth. Dwóch agentów podbiegło i zaczęło odciągać Bootha od więźnia, który teraz leżał na ziemi.

-Zostawcie mnie! Jeszcze z nim nie skończyłem!- aby opanować Seeley'a potrzeba było kolejnych dwóch agentów, którzy trzymali wyrywającego się mężczyznę, kiedy podszedł do nich Novak.

-Booth, zabierają doktor Brennan do szpitala, może pojedziesz z nią.- zasugerował Novak w obawie, że Booth zabije porywacza i sam stanie przed sądem.

-Oczywiście, że jadę. Ale z Tobą jeszcze nie skończyłem!- warknął do porywacza, wyrwał się trzymającym go agentom i pobiegł do karetki.

W szpitalu Booth chodził z kąta w kąt na przeciw siedzących Zezulców. Cam siedziała i ślepo wpatrywała się w ścianę, Sweets stał przy oknie, a Angela płakała w ramionach Hodgins'a. Wszyscy byli bardzo zdenerwowani, już od 40 minut badali Bones. Każdy przechodzący lekarz, był potencjalnych źródłem informacji, jednak jak dotąd żaden nic nie wiedział. Seeley martwił się, miał nadzieję, że nic poważnego nie będzie jej dolegało, miał nadzieję, że to tylko tak źle wyglądało. Jednak mimo wszystko, nie mógł sie pozbyć obaw, a z każdą minuta tylko ich przybywało. W końcu wyszedł do nich lekarz.

-Czy ktoś z państwa jest z rodziny doktor Brennan?- zapytał.

-Nie, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Jej ojciec i brat są w drodze.- odpowiedziała Cam.

-Przykro mi, ale w takim wypadku, nie mogę państwu nic powiedzieć.- odpowiedział doktorek i odwrócił się, aby ich zostawić, siedzących w poczekalni, liczących chociażby na najdrobniejszą cząstkę informacji o zdrowiu Bones.

Booth chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy usłyszał wściekły głos Angeli.

-Nie może pan nic powiedzieć! Dobre sobie! Czy wie pan ile jej szukaliśmy, czy ma pan pojęcie kim ona dla nas jest?! Nie sądzę, więcej, jestem pewna, że nie ma pan zielonego pojęcia! Pan nie wie co to jest przyjaźń i miłość! Czekałam już wystarczająco długo i dłużej już nie zamierzam, więc niech nam pan powie, co jej jest!!!-krzyczała artystka. Ludzie na korytarzu wgapiali się w nich, niektórzy szeptali i dało się wyłapać pojedyncze zdania "Głupie przepisy!, powinni im powiedzieć etc."

Lekarz, na przemian, bladł i czerwienił się, wyglądał jakby zaraz miał zemdleć.

-Proszę sie uspokoić, powiem państwu wszystko.-powiedział z p0rzerażeniem patrząc na rozgniewaną Angelę.

-Więc słucham!- artystka stanęła ze skrzyżowanymi rękami, tupiąc jedną nogą.

-Zapraszam do gabinetu, chyba nie chcecie, abym mówił to przy wszystkich obecnych na korytarzu.

-Byle szybko!!!-tym razem głos zabrał Booth. Minutę później wszyscy stali już w gabinecie lekarza, nikt nie zawracał sobie głowy zajmowaniem miejsc, chcieli jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się co z ich przyjaciółką.

-Doktor Brennan została wielokrotnie zgwałcona-zaczął lekarz.

-Och-wyrwało się Angeli, która natychmiast przykryła usta dłonią.

-Na szczęście nie wykryliśmy żadnych chorób wenerycznych. Wykluczyliśmy także ciąże. - wszyscy obecni odetchnęli z ulgą. - test na HIV także negatywny, jednak po 3 miesiącach musimy powtórzyć test, dla pewności. Jednak w 90% jestem pewien, że nic jej nie grozi. Moore był czysty, a znaleźliśmy jedynie jego nasienie.- kontynuował lekarz. - Jest jednak osłabiona i odwodnia. Siniaki na ciele powinny zejść w ciągu tygodnia, gorzej z plecami.-wszyscy spojrzeli przerażeni. Tak naprawdę tylko Booth widział jej plecy, jednak nawet on nie widział tego co było pod przekrwionym prześcieradłem.

-Mieliśmy problem z usunięciem materiału, który był przyklejony bardzo głęboko do ran. Prawdopodobnie zostaną blizny... nie mniej jednak, po wyjściu ze szpitala, ktoś będzie musiał jej pomagać przy zmianie opatrunków, tak aby nie doszło do zakażenia. Rany tego typu, mogą się bardzo długo goić, a ich leczenie jest czasochłonne... Na szczęście doktor Brennan nie doznała żadnych złamań, ani urazów głowy. Rany po kajdankach i po przypalaniu papierosem, powinny się bardzo szybko zagoić..."

-Przypalanie papierosem?- ktoś szepnął. Wszyscy byli coraz bardziej przerażeni, jak ktoś mógł coś takiego zrobić Brennan.

-Panie doktorze, a rany na plecach, jak do tego doszło?- zapytał jak dotąd cichy Sweets.

-Wydaje nam się, że jest to wynik uderzeń. Nie jesteśmy pewni czym. Prawdopodobnie jakimś, pejczem, kijem, pasem... Nie możemy tego w stu procentach określić.-wśród zebranych ponownie zapadła grobowa cisza.

-Jutro porozmawia z psychologiem- widząc, że Sweets ponownie zamierza się odezwać, dodał "Kobietą. Nie wiemy, jak to wszystko wpłynęło na jej psychikę. Gwałt, a w dodatku wielokrotny to bardzo delikatny temat.

-A czy obecnie, coś bezpośrednio zagraża jej życiu?- zapytał Booth, mający nadzieję, że nie.

-Na chwile obecną, jedynie rany na plecach, w które może sie wdać zakażenie i odwodnienie, ale pracujemy nad tym. Śmiem nawet twierdzić, że nie ma bezpośredniego zagrożenia życia.-wyjaśnił lekarz.

-Mogę ją zobaczyć?- zapytał Seeley.

-Podaliśmy jej środki nasenne, nie obudzi się, aż do rana. Ale jeśli bardzo chcecie, możecie pojedynczo do niej wchodzić.-Booth natychmiast skierował się do wyjścia.

-Dziękujemy panie doktorze-powiedział Hodgins na odchodne i wszyscy udali się do pokoju, w którym teraz leżała Bones.

Po chwili ciszę przerwał telefon Bootha.

-Booth.- odebrał szybko.

-Moore nie żyje!- odpowiedział mu agent Novak.

-Kurwa! Jak to nie żyje? Jak to możliwe!!!? Wcześniej nic mu nie było!- krzyknął wściekły.

-Te tabletki, które zdążył połknąć. To była trucizna, nic nie dało się zrobić-powiedział mu agent. Po chwili ciszy dodał. -Agencie Booth, jest Pan tam?

-Tylko się upewnijcie, że naprawdę nie żyje!!! Że nie wziął tabletek, które tylko upozorowały jego śmierć!" warknął Booth i rozłączył się.

CDN...

_**Pamiętajcie wszelkie review są mile widziane :)**_


	8. Chapter 8  11

**Rozdział 8**  
Drobna kobieca postać leżała w białej pościeli, która sprawiała, że wydawała się jeszcze mniejsza. Jej blada skóra niemalże zlewała się z kolorem szpitalnego materiału, a ciemne, teraz już czyste włosy, oraz siniaki wyraźnie odznaczały się na jego tle. Spoczywała na boku, ze względu na rany na plecach, jedną dłoń miała podłożoną pod policzkiem, a druga leżała na pościeli. Oba nadgarstki owinięte w bandaże w miejscach, gdzie kajdanki zostawiły po sobie ślady. Wydawała się taka spokojna i krucha. Tuż obok znajdowała się głowa agenta, a jedna jego ręka trzymała dłoń Brennan. Te wszystkie bezsenne dni dały o sobie znać i, teraz już spokojny, mógł sobie pozwolić na odrobinę zasłużonego odpoczynku. Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że nie oznaczałoby to oddalenia się od Temprance na więcej niż jeden metr. Nawet nie posłuchał lekarza, który w pewnym momencie zagroził, że zakażą mu wstępu. Nie odszedł od niej na moment i na pewno jeszcze przez długi czas nie odejdzie.

Promienie słońca padały na bladą twarz Brennan, która poruszyła nieznacznie głową i leciutko uchyliła powieki, lecz niemal natychmiast, ponownie je zamknęła. Przez ostatnie dni odwykła od tak jasnego, naturalnego światła i teraz miała problem z ponownym przywyknięciem. Jednak po kilku próbach udało jej się tego dokonać i teraz z pod przymrużonych powiek obserwowała pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowała, aż w końcu jej wzrok padł na postać siedzącą obok. W przypływie paniki natychmiast się odsunęła, wyszarpnęła dłoń, podkurczyła kolana i zwinęła się w kłębek. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że nie ma już rąk przykutych kajdankami, że już nie jest przywiązana, że może wstać z łóżka i uciec. Zerwała się co sił, budząc przy tym śpiącego agenta, lecz nagle wszystko wokół zawirowało i gdyby nie refleks partnera, upadłaby na podłogę. Jednak nim to nastąpiło, znajdowała się bezpiecznie w objęciach przyjaciela, który jednym szybkim, a jednocześnie delikatnym, ruchem położył ją bokiem na plecach i wezwał lekarza.  
-Bones, słyszysz mnie?- delikatnie potrząsnął jej bezwładnymi ramionami – Bones?  
Słysząc znajomy głos i tak dobrze znane jej przezwisko, leciutko uchyliła oczy. Ponownie oślepiło ją światło, lecz nim zdążyła ponownie je zamknąć, zdołała dostrzec jedynie czarne kontury męskiego ciała. Ponownie się odsunęła i łzy zaczęły spływać jej po policzkach.  
„Nie proszę, zostaw mnie…" szeptała, dławiąc się łzami. Booth jeszcze nigdy nie widział partnerki w takim stanie. Zawsze silna, opanowana… teraz bezbronna i przerażona, błagająca o spokój i ratunek. Samotna łza spłynęła po policzku agenta, który uświadomił sobie właśnie, jak bardzo te kilka dni, mogło wpłynąć na Brennan.  
„Bones, to ja Booth. Nic Ci nie zrobię. Naprawdę." Powtarzał z czułością, w oczekiwaniu na przybycie lekarza. Siedział obok niej na łóżku, starając się zdusić w sobie przejmującą potrzebę objęcia jej i przytulenia. Doskonale jednak wiedział, że taki czyn, mógłby jedynie przynieść więcej złego, niż dobrego. Temprance słysząc tak dobrze jej znany głos, udało się nieznacznie opanować i ponownie uchylić powieki. W dalszym ciągu wszystko co widziała było zamazane, jednak po chwili jej oczy zaczynały się przyzwyczajać do światła i czarna plama, nabierała kształtów, które coraz bardziej przypominały tak dobrze jej znana i kochaną twarz. Twarz Bootha.  
-Booth?- zapytała cichutko, zupełnie jakby sama sobie nie dowierzała.  
-Bones, już dobrze. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Jesteś w szpitalu.-powiedział Booth z ulgą, a jego ręka powędrowała do jej przedramienia, jednak zawisła w bezruchu kilka centymetrów nad skórą. Nie mógł teraz jej przestraszyć. Opanował się więc i zabrał dłoń.  
-W szpitalu? Jak, kiedy? Co z Christopherem?- pytała przerażona.  
-Nie żyje. Już nic Ci nie grozi.- powiedział i po chwili wahania dodał. – Przepraszam, że tak długo trwało zanim Cię odnalazłem, naprawdę przepraszam.- tym razem nie mógł się już powstrzymać i delikatnie dotknął jej ramienia. Wzdrygnęła się. Booth czując to natychmiast odsunął dłoń. –Przepraszam.- chciał cos jeszcze dodać, cos jeszcze powiedzieć, lecz w tym momencie do pokoju wszedł lekarz.  
-Dzień dobry, doktor Brennan, agencie Booth- przywitał się. –Dobrze, że już się pani obudziła. Jak się pani czuje?- zapytał bezceremonialnie. Tempe spojrzała przerażona na dwóch mężczyzn, którzy weszli do pomieszczenia: lekarza i pielęgniarza, a następnie przeniosła błagalne spojrzenie na Bootha, co nie umknęło uwadze lekarza. Booth wyczuł jej nieme przyzwolenie i złapała za dłoń, starając się dodać jej otuchy. Brennan z kolei chciała się przekręcić na plecy.  
-Proszę tego nie robić.- natychmiast zareagował lekarz.  
Bones spojrzała pytająco na Bootha, który nie wiedział co ma jej odpowiedzieć.  
-Ma pani zabandażowane plecy. Nie powinna pani na nich teraz leżeć. Sprawiałoby to jedynie ból i utrudniało gojenie. – odpowiedział lekarz.  
Oczy Brennan zaszły mgłą, na krótka chwilę ponownie znalazła się w tamtej obskurnej piwnicy, brudna, upokorzona, obolała. Ponownie leżał na niej Moore… jednak coś się nie zgadzało, coś było nie tak. Czuła ciepłą dłoń ściskająca jej. Zamrugała oczami i ponownie znalazła się w szpitalnej sali. Złapała mocniej dłoń Bootha i spojrzała na lekarza. Sama doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę jak wielkie musiały być rany na jej plecach, więc nawet nie zapytała o to lekarza, natomiast zadała jedno pytanie, którego nikt by się nie spodziewał. A na pewno nie tak szybko.  
-Kiedy będę mogła wyjść?  
Wszyscy zebrani spojrzeli na nią zszokowani. Kobieta, która tyle przeszła, która jeszcze wczoraj była więziona przez psychopatę; dziś pyta, kiedy będzie mogła wyjść. To wykraczało poza ich pojęcie.  
„To moja Bones! Jednak nic się nie zmieniła." Pomyślał Booth.  
-Zrobimy ostatnie badania i jeszcze dziś porozmawia pani z psychologiem. Wówczas zdecydujemy kiedy będzie mogła pani opuścić szpital…- zaczął lekarz.  
-Nie potrzebuję psychologa. Wszystko jest w porządku. Więc jeśli nic mi nie dolega, to proszę mnie wypisać jeszcze dziś.-odpowiedziała Brennan cicho.  
-Po rozmowie z psychologiem zadecydujemy. A teraz proszę odpoczywać.- odpowiedział lekarz i wyszedł, ponownie zostawiając dwójkę przyjaciół samych.  
-Booth, jak długo ON mnie trzymał?- zapytała Bones.  
-Trzy dni-wyszeptał Booth, zupełnie jakby sam przed sobą nie chciał się do tego przyznać. Było mu wstyd, że pozwolił mu tak długo ją trzymać. –Przepraszam, wiem, że to nic nie zmieni, ale przepraszam, że nie znalazłem Cię wcześniej.  
-Dziękuję, że po mnie przyszedłeś-wyszeptała i po policzku spłynęła samotna łza.  
-Obiecałem, a ja zawsze dotrzymuję słowa- odpowiedział Booth i delikatnie osuszył jej policzek. Poczuł jak nieznacznie zadrżała pod jego dotykiem. Wiedział, że starała się, aby tego nie zauważył, jednak nie udało jej się to. – Bones, myślę, że powinnaś porozmawiać z psychologiem.  
-Nie cierpię psychologii i nie widzę potrzeby, aby z nim rozmawiać. Wszystko jest dobrze. Uratowałeś mnie, niedługo wyjdę do domu. Nie ma żadnego problemu. – odpowiedziała.  
Booth doskonale wiedział co usiłowała zrobić. Starała się stłumić wszystkie swoje uczucia. Próbowała zapomnieć o wszystkim, o tym co jej się przytrafiło. Chciała to wszystko wymazać z pamięci. Jednak tym razem może jej się to nie udać, teraz może się okazać, że to był o jeden raz za dużo. Te trzy dni mogły zostawić uraz, któremu nie pomoże udawanie twardej. Zdążył już przecież zauważyć jak reaguje na mężczyzn. Najpierw przestraszyła się jego, potem lekarza i pielęgniarza. Na każdy dotyk z jego strony reaguje drżeniem. Owszem starała się to ukryć, jedna on to zauważył. W ten sposób zachowywało się wiele ofiar przestępstw na tle seksualnym, a właśnie najgorszą rzeczą jaką mogły robić było odsuwanie wszystkiego od siebie i udawanie, że nic takiego nigdy nie miało miejsca. Nie pomagało to na długo. I tak może być w jej przypadku. Jeśli nie porozmawia z kimś to może się załamać. Może nie po dniu, może nie po tygodniu. Ale któregoś dnia na pewno. A Booth do tego nie dopuści.  
-Bones, proszę. Tylko ten jeden raz. Potem Cie wypuszczą do domu. A jak będziesz się opierała, to przetrzymają Cie jeszcze z tydzień.- powiedział Booth, licząc, że w ten sposób uda mu się ją przekonać.  
Brennan spojrzała w jego proszące oczy. –Ten jeden raz.- powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. Kolejny sygnał dla Bootha, że coś było nie w porządku. Brennan nigdy nie poddawała się tak łatwo. Nigdy nie poddawała się bez walki. Ale przynajmniej porozmawia z kimś o tym. Porozmawia, ale czy powie wszystko? Zastanawiał się Booth.  
CDN

**Rozdział 9**  
Siedział na szpitalnym korytarzu już od godziny, oczy miał zamknięte i próbował choć odrobinę się zdrzemnąć. Jednak jego myśli wciąż krążyły w Okół Bones, leżącej w Sali naprzeciwko. Najchętniej w ogóle nie wychodził by z pokoju, jednak rano lekarz wyprosił jego i Angelę; Brennan miała rozmawiać z psychologiem i tak oto skończyli siedząc na plastikowych, niewygodnych krzesełkach z kubkiem kawy każde. Oboje pochłonięci w swoich myślach, oboje obawiający się o kobietę znajdującą się za zamkniętymi drzwiami.  
-Boję się o nią.- powiedział Booth, tym samym przerywając ciszę, jaka panowała pomiędzy nim, a Angelą.  
-Ja także, to wszystko… to wszystko co się stało jest straszne. Nikt nie jest w stanie przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego, tak z dnia na dzień. Nawet Brennan. – odpowiedziała cicho artystka.  
-Najgorsze, że ona znów próbuje udawać twardą, niezniszczalną. Ona znowu to robi…  
-Taka już jest. Ale dobrze, że jednak zdecydowała się na tę rozmowę z psychologiem. Może choć odrobinę jej pomoże.  
-Nie wiem czy to coś da. Znasz jej stosunek do psychologii… Jednak najgorsze jest to, jak ona reaguje. Angela, ona się mnie boi! – powiedział cicho, z ledwo słyszalnym bólem w głosie. To wszystko rozrywało jego serce na kawałki.  
-Booth, ona nie boi się Ciebie. Brenn doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że nic jej z Twojej strony nie grozi. Czy nie widzisz, że stara się tego nie okazywać, czy nie widzisz, że próbuje to przed Tobą ukryć… -zaczęła artystka.  
-Mimo wszystko, boi się mnie i nie mogę z tym nic zrobić. Angela, to wszystko moja wina. Gdybym wtedy tam był, gdybym był… ona nigdy nie musiałaby przez to wszystko przechodzić.- wreszcie mówił na głos to, co przez ostatnie dni, bez przerwy krążyło w jego głowie. A kiedy zamilkł, wydawał się dwa razy mniejszy niż w rzeczywistości. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że skurczył się w sobie, a cała jego pewność siebie prysła jak bańka mydlana.  
-Wtedy nie mogłeś nic zrobić. Nie możesz jej pilnować dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Ona sama by Ci na to nie pozwoliła. Prędzej wykopała by Cię za drzwi.- uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. –Ale znalazłeś ją, najważniejsze jest to, że ją znalazłeś. Że już jest bezpieczna. Booth, ona jest silna, poradzi sobie. Musisz dać jej tylko trochę czasu, bądź przy niej. My wszyscy tez będziemy, a na pewno przez to przejdzie. – Angela położyła jedną dłoń na ramieniu agenta, próbując choć odrobinę dodać mu otuchy. A on chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, coś dodać, jednak słowa zostały niewypowiedziane, gdy podszedł do nich lekarz.  
-Panno Montenegro, agencie Booth, chciałbym zapytać, czy przyjechał już ktoś z rodziny doktor Brennan.  
-Niestety, utknęli na lotnisku. Całe miasto jest sparaliżowane przez mgły i odwołali wszystkie najbliższe loty. – powiedziała Angela, gdyż Booth był tak zaabsorbowany Tempe, że nie miał pojęcia, iż Russ i Max mieli problem z lotem.  
-W takim razie zapraszam państwa do mojego gabinetu, tam czeka na nas psycholog, który rozmawiał z pacjentką. – odpowiedział lekarz i poprowadził dwójkę przyjaciół do pokoju, w którym czekała na nich pani Clark, niska pulchna blondynka, w średnim wieku o przyjaznym wyrazie twarzy, która bardziej niż psychologa, przypominała lubiana nauczycielkę w szkole podstawowej. Przywitała się z nimi i od razu przeszła do rzeczy.  
-Ofiary gwałtów reagują rożnie, jednak najpopularniejszy jest model trójfazowy, polegający na przechodzeniu różnych etapów radzenia sobie z gwałtem. Stany te trwają rożnie i są uzależnione od psychiki kobiety. Pierwszym ze stanów jest szok i odrętwienie, który następuje bezpośrednio po gwałcie i może trwać od kilku godzin do dwóch tygodni, ofiara jest przerażona, nie może uwierzyć w to co się stało. Doktor Brennan nie jest zbyt skora do rozmowy, jednak w jej przypadku, z tego co wnioskuję po tym co udało mi się z niej wyciągnąć, nastąpiła relatywnie późno i trwała dość krótko.- mówiła psycholog, oboje byli przerażeni i bladzi jak ściana. Clark mimo to kontynuowała. -Doktor Brennan jest obecnie w fazie drugiej, a mianowicie fazie dezorientacji. W tym okresie mogą pojawić się stany lękowe, depresyjne, narasta niepewność, następuje zachwianie dotychczasowego porządku życia. Pojawiają się pytania: Co dalej, jak żyć z czymś takim, czy można zaufać drugiemu człowiekowi? Ofiary zaczynają unikać kontaktów z ludźmi, izolują się, zamykają w sobie. Próbują zapomnieć, wymazać wspomnienia związane z gwałtem. Dokładnie to, co doktor Brennan, próbuje zapomnieć. Faza ta może trwać całymi miesiącami, jest to bardzo niebezpieczny okres, w którym występuje ryzyko samobójstwa, nadużywania alkoholu lub leków. jednak jak mówię wszystko zależy od pacjenta. Doktor Brennan wydaje się mieć silną osobowość, jednak nie wolno dać się jej zwieść, pod ta twardą powłoką kryje się delikatna i wrażliwa kobieta, która w każdej chwili może się załamać. Aby przeszła do fazy trzeciej, potrzebuje wsparcia i pomocy,. potrzebuje przyjaciół i bliskich, którzy jej nie odtrąca i nie będę obwiniali jej o gwałt.  
-Jak można obwiniać kobietę o gwałt? – przerwał jej Booth. –Przecież to nie jest jej wina.  
- Agencie Booth, pan jako agent FBI, powinien wiedzieć, że wielu ludzi uważa że kobiety same są sobie winne. Jednak jest to błędne twierdzenie i może jedynie pogorszyć stan psychiczny ofiary." Booth'owi nóż otwierał się w kieszeni jak pomyślał, że ktokolwiek może zrzucać winę za gwałt na kobietę.  
-Jak więc mówiłam, faza trzecia to reorganizacja. Powracają marzenia, plany, gwałt staje się tylko złym wspomnieniem. Jednak do tego jest potrzebna pomoc."  
-Zrobimy wszystko co w naszej mocy- powiedziała Angela.  
-Pani Clark, czy mogłaby mi pani odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanie? zapytał Booth.  
-Oczywiście, proszę śmiało pytać.  
-Czy kiedykolwiek przestanie się bać mężczyzn. Bo zauważyłem, że panicznie sie ich boi.  
-To jest element tzw., zespołu stresu pourazowego, na który cierpi ok. 80% ofiar gwałtu. Jak dotąd, u doktor Brennan, zauważyłam jedynie lekką postać, a mianowicie przesadną reakcje na różne bodźce oraz próby wymazania tego zdarzenia z pamięci. Mimo tych nieznacznych objawów chciałabym mieć możliwość stałego kontaktu z doktor Brennan.- odpowiedział psycholog.  
-Porozmawiam z nią. Ale może być ciężko, ona nie cierpi psychologii.- powiedział Booth.  
-Dobrze, zalecę wizyty raz w tygodniu.- powiedział lekarz. "Nie ma żadnych bezpośrednich zagrożeń życia, więc myślę, że możemy wypisać ją nawet jutro. Jednak musi zostawać pod stała opieka kogoś bliskiego, kto będzie z nią i kto pomoże jej zmieniać opatrunki. Musi być to osoba, której ona ufa.- mówił lekarz.  
-Ja to zrobię.- Angela i Booth powiedzieli jednocześnie. Lekarz uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, "Wspaniale jest mieć takich przyjaciół" pomyślał.  
-Musicie to ustalić z doktor Brennan. Oprócz tego, zalecam tygodniowe wizyty u pani Clark i kontrolną wizytę w przyszłym tygodniu u mnie, aby zobaczyć jak się goja rany.- powiedział lekarz.  
-Dopilnujemy wszystkiego panie doktorze.- powiedziała Angela.  
-Cieszę się, w takim razie to wszystko. Możecie już iść do przyjaciółmi.-  
-Dziękujemy za wszystko- powiedział Booth i uścisnął dłoń najpierw doktorowi, a potem psycholog Clark i wraz z Angela opuścili gabinet i skierowali się w stronę pokoju Brenn. Oboje wiedzieli, że czeka ich ciężkie zadanie z przekonaniem jej do wypełniania zaleceń lekarza, a jeszcze większa praca czeka ich w pomocy Bones do powrotu do normalności. Wiedzieli, że zajmie to mnóstwo czasu, jednak oboje byli gotowi poświecić go tyle, ile tylko będzie trzeba, po to tylko, aby pomóc Brenn.  
CDN...

_PS. Wszystkie opisane przeze mnie stany i fazy, są prawdziwe, używane przez psychologów, podczas pracy z ofiarami gwałtów._

**Rozdział 10**  
Dwójka przyjaciół weszła do szpitalnego pokoju, gdzie zastali Brennan leżącą na łóżku, tyłem do nich, zatopioną w myślach i wpatrującą się w błękitne niebo za oknem. Angela chrząknęła cichutko, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę, jednak Tempe była na tyle pochłonięta rozmyślaniami, że tego nie usłyszała.  
"Cześć, Sweetie." powiedziała więc artystka.  
Temprance niemal niezauważalnie podskoczyła na łóżku, po chwili jednak opanowała się i nieznacznie obróciła głowę w ich kierunku. Na jej twarzy pojawił się blady uśmiech.  
"Rozmawialiście z lekarzem? Kiedy będę mogła wyjść?" od razu przeszła do sedna.  
"Jutro." powiedziała Angela. Brennan kiwnęła głową, ponawiając uśmiech, który jednak nie objął jej oczu, pozostawiając je lodowato niebieskie.  
"Ale pod pewnymi warunkami." dodał Booth.  
"Jakimi?" zapytała, ponownie przenosząc uwagę na błękit za szybą.  
"Ktoś musi z Tobą zostać, pomóc Ci przy zmianie opatrunków." zaczął, nie miał zamiaru mówić jej o tym, co powiedziała im psycholog. Nie było takiej potrzeby, nie musiała znać szczegółów ich rozmowy, wtedy na pewno nie zgodziłaby się, aby ktoś z nią został.  
"Booth, jestem w stanie zadbać sama o siebie." powiedziała to czego zarówno Booth, jak i Angela od początku się spodziewali. Sama doskonale wiedziała, że to marna wymówka, nie byłaby w stanie zmienić sobie opatrunków na plecach, to nie wykonalne i jako antropolog doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę.  
"Bones, jesteś antropologiem i wiesz, że z antropologicznego punktu widzenia jest to niewykonalne." powiedział Booth, doskonale naśladując jej ton głosu. Miał nadzieję, że jej własne argumenty ją przekonają.  
W odpowiedzi kiwnęła jedynie głową. Wiedziała, że ta dyskusja od początku była skazana na niepowodzenie, chciała czy nie, oni dopną swego i w końcu będzie musiała z kimś zostać.  
"Sweetie, jeśli chcesz możesz zostać u mnie, albo u Bootha." zaproponowała Angela. Mieszkanie Bones, do tej pory nie zostało posprzątane po jej porwaniu, a nie najlepszym pomysłem było pozwolenie jej mieszkać w miejscu, w którym ten bydlak po raz pierwszy... w którym Moore ją dopadł.  
"Angela, nie chciałabym przeszkadzać Tobie i Hodgins'owi." powiedziała cicho. Brennan nie chciała zostać u Angeli; wiedziała, że ta nie odstępowałaby jej nawet na krok. Jej przyjaciółka jest zbyt nadopiekuńcza i z całą sympatią, jaką Tempe darzyła artystkę, nie chciała zostawać pod jej 24-godzinnym nadzorem. A poza tym, niedawno przeprowadziła się do Jacka, więc nie chciała im zabierać cennego czasu, jaki mogli spędzić razem.  
"Skarbie, wiesz, że ty nigdy nie przeszkadzasz." odpowiedziała Angela.  
"W takim razie zostaniesz u mnie." dodał Booth tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. W normalnych okolicznościach, nie zrobiłby on na Bones najmniejszego wrażenia i wciąż by się z nim spierała, jednak teraz nie powiedziała ani słowa. Nie chciała wracać sama do swojego mieszkania, choć nigdy się do tego nie przyzna na głos. Tak więc ponownie pokiwała głową.  
"Bones, jest jeszcze jedno zalecenie lekarza." niepewnie powiedział agent. Doskonale wiedział, że to nie spodoba się jej jeszcze bardziej.  
"Jakie?" zapytała przenosząc wzrok z Angeli na Bootha i na odwrót.  
"Raz w tygodniu, musisz spotkać się z doktor Clark." powiedziała cicho Angela.  
"Nie potrzebuję psychologa!" zaczęła obronnym tonem Brennan. "Wszystko jest w porządku, nie muszę tracić czasu. A poza tym spotkania ze Sweets'em raz w tygodniu w zupełności mi wystarczają, co więcej, nawet je uważam za stratę czasu."  
"Tak, ale terapie u Sweets'a są służbowe, a ty nie możesz wrócić do pracy do czasu zagojenia się ran na plecach i pozwolenia od lekarza prowadzącego i doktor Clark, a więc na jakiś czas masz spokój ze Sweet'sem." powiedział Booth, wiedział, że teraz Bones naprawdę się wścieknie.  
"Jak to nie mogę pracować? Przecież rany nie uniemożliwiają mi pracy. Czuję się świetnie, więc mogą mi od razu wystawić wypis i zgodę." podniosła głos, zaczynała się irytować. Praca, jedyne co mogło oderwać jej myśli, od tych kilku, potwornych dni, teraz była poza jej zasięgiem. Nie mogą jej tego zrobić, nie kiedy potrzebuje jej najbardziej.  
"Cam już rozmawiała z lekarzem i na razie nie ma szans, aby pozwolili Ci wrócić do pracy." powiedziała Angela spoglądając na Bootha, chciała dodać, że oni także, ale ugryzła się w język.  
"No i co z tego. Jestem w pełni zdolna do pracy i..." podniosła głos.  
"Pogadam z nią. Może uda mi się przemycić dla Ciebie jakąś papierkową robotę." przerwał jej Booth. "Jednak na pracę w terenie, FBI na pewno się nie zgodzi." miał nadzieję, że chociaż to lekko ją uspokoi.  
Brennan przeniosła wzrok z Angeli na Bootha. Była poirytowana, wściekła. Jednak nie miała ochoty wdawać się w dalszą dyskusję, więc powiedziała jedynie.  
"Jestem zmęczona, chyba spróbuję się zdrzemnąć." ponownie się od nich odwróciła i zwinęła w kłębek na łóżku.  
Booth popatrzyła na Angelę, i oboje usiedli na kanapie, która znajdowała się na przeciwnym krańcu pokoju. Bones po drugiej stronie, leżała z szeroko otwartymi oczami, wpatrując się w niebo. Czuła na sobie wzrok dwojga przyjaciół; po policzku spłynęła jej łza. Była wściekła i bezsilna. Nie mogła nic zrobić. Leżała więc tylko, udając, że śpi. Unikając kolejnych rozmów z przyjaciółmi. Po jakimś czasie jej oddech stał się równomierny, a mięśnie rozluźniły. Zasnęła snem niespokojnym.

Po południu odwiedzili ją Cam, Sweets, Hodgins, Wendell i cała reszta, jednak ona wciąż spała, a oni nie chcieli jej budzić. Obudziła się dopiero późno w nocy, zlana zimnym potem, ze łzami spływającymi po policzkach, mocząc jej włosy i poduszkę. Ponownie jej się śnił, znów była w tamtej piwnicy, znów... usiadła gwałtownie na łóżku, podwinęła kolana pod brodę i zacisnęła powieki. Po chwili znów je otworzyła, rozejrzała się po pokoju, dostrzegła ciemną sylwetkę leżącą na kanapie. Przeraziła się, chciała wstać i uciec, jednak po chwili dotarło do niej gdzie się znajduje. Nie była w piwnicy, była w szpitalu, a czarna postać, to nie Moore, a Booth. Rozluźniła się lekko. Ponownie ułożyła się na łóżku i odpłynęła do kraina snów.

Ranek nastał szybko, Bones obudziły promienie słońca i głosy dochodzące z korytarza. Otworzyła oczy; w drzwiach dostrzegła Bootha dyskutującego z lekarzem, nie słyszała o czym rozmawiali. Po chwili podali sobie ręce i Seeley ponownie wszedł do pokoju. Spostrzegł, że już nie śpi, uśmiechnął się i powiedział.  
"Dzień dobry, dobrze spałaś?"  
Kiwnęła głową, nie miała ochoty tłumaczyć się ze swoich koszmarów.  
"Kiedy wychodzę?" zapytała, chciała jak najszybciej znaleźć się z dala od szpitala, chciała znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie, które choć na chwilę zajmie czymś jej myśli.  
"Właściwie to zaraz będzie śniadanie, a potem możemy jechać." powiedział Booth, dostrzegłszy pielęgniarkę idącą z posiłkiem. Brennan pokiwała głową, nie miała ochoty jeść, ale musiała wcisnąć siebie choć trochę, inaczej ponownie by się przyczepili.

Po ledwie napoczętym śniadaniu znalazła czyste ubranie w walizce, przygotowanej wczoraj przez Angelę, która pojechała do mieszkania Brennan, spakowała najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i przywiozła, aby mogła z Booth'em pojechać prostu do jego mieszkania. Ze znalezionymi rzeczami, udała się do łazienki, rozebrała, starając się nie oglądać swojego ciała. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że na całym jej ciele roi się od siniaków i ran pozostawionych przez Moore'a. Nie miała ochoty ich oglądać, każdy jeden przypominał jej o koszmarze, każda jedna rana przypominała jej o bólu. Ubrała więc szybko spodnie i luźną, sportową bluzę. O staniku nawet nie było mowy, gdyż po pierwsze nie była go w stanie sama zapiąć, rany na plecach znacznie ograniczały jej ruchy, gdyż każdy gwałtowniejszy sprawiał ból, a po drugie wżynałby sie niemiłosiernie w rany. Tak więc włożyła go z powrotem do torby. Włosy spięła w luźny kucyk; nie nałożyła makijażu. Nie miała ochoty, nie widziała w tym sensu. Na jej twarzy wciąż były widoczne ślady jakie pozostawił po sobie Moore, tak jak i na całym ciele, przybierały one barwy tęczy. Starała się nie przeglądać w lustrze, wszystko jej o nim przypominało, przypominało o tym co zrobił. A ona nie chciała pamiętać; pragnęła jedynie zapomnieć i żyć dalej. W końcu gotowa wyszła z łazienki w celu pojechania do mieszkania Bootha.

**Rozdział 11**  
Do mieszkania Bootha dojechali w całkowitej ciszy, żadne z nich nie odezwało się ani słowem podczas jazdy, powietrze w samochodzie było tak napięte, że można by je kroić nożem. Kiedy Seeley zaparkował swojego SUV-a, oboje odetchnęli z ulgą. Wysiedli z samochodu, dzień był ciepły i bezwietrzny, Bones odetchnęła głęboko, rozkoszując się promieniami słońca, padającymi na jej twarz. Agent z kolei, wyciągnął z bagażnika jej walizkę. Brennan normalnie zaprotestowałaby, mówiąc, że jest w stanie sama ja zanieść, teraz jednak nie odezwała się słowem, pozwalając mu na wniesienie jej na górę. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że noszenie tak ciężkiej walizki, spowodowałoby jedynie rozerwanie szwów na plecach i kolejną wizytą w szpitalu. A na to nie miała najmniejszej ochoty. Podążyła więc obok przyjaciela w kierunku budynku.  
W mieszkaniu ponownie dopadła ich niezręczność. Nie wiedzieli co powinni zrobić, co powiedzieć, jak się zachować... Bones po prostu ściągnęła buty i weszła do salonu, nie mając pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić. Booth wszedł tuż za nią i jako pierwszy zdecydował przerwać milczenie.  
-Możesz spać w mojej sypialni, ja prześpię się w pokoju Parkera. -powiedział. Co prawda łóżko w pokoju jego syna, było niewiarygodnie małe i będzie mu okropnie niewygodnie, jednak mimo iż Tempe była znacznie mniejsza niż on, to nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, aby to ona się tam cisnęła.  
-Booth, jestem mniejsza, mogę spać w pokoju Parkera. Będzie mi wygodniej niż Tobie.- powiedziała Bones. Szczerze powiedziawszy było jej zupełnie obojętne gdzie śpi.  
-Nie ma mowy. Ja śpię u Parkera i kropka.- Brennan jedynie pokiwała głową. -Tu masz swój laptop, a w sypialni położę walizkę. Może jesteś głodna, zamówimy coś.- zaproponował agent, wychodząc z salonu.  
-Dziękuję, może później.- odpowiedziała Temprance i usiadła na kanapie, włączając komputer. Seeley zdecydował, że nie będzie naciskał. Sam poszedł przygotować sobie kanapki, a potem usiadł na fotelu, biorąc do ręki pilota i skupiając uwagę na filmie, lecącym aktualnie w telewizji. Bones z kolei przeglądała pocztę i przez zupełny przypadek trafiła na jakiś portal informacyjny, na którym natknęła się na nagłówek.  
SŁAWNA ANTROPOLOG I AUTORKA BESTSELLERÓW ODNALEZIONA! a potem na kolejne. TEMPRANCE BRENNAN AUTORKA BESTSELLERÓW I ANTROPOLOG WSPÓŁPRACUJĄCA Z FBI ZAGINĘŁA!, JUŻ DWA DNI UPŁYNĘŁA OD ZAGINIĘCIA SŁYNNEJ ANTROPOLOG, PORAŻKA FBI W ŚLEDZTWIE W SPRAWIE ZAGINIĘCIA... itp. Natychmiast zatrzasnęła laptopa, zwracając uwagę Bootha na siebie, który spojrzał na nią pytającym wzrokiem.  
-Idę się wykąpać.- rzuciła jedynie i nie czekając na odpowiedź skierowała się do łazienki, z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy.  
Kiedy agent usłyszał zatrzaskujące się drzwi i płynącą wodę, wstał z fotela i usiadł na kanapie. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, jednak chciał się dowiedzieć co tak bardzo zirytowało Bones. Otworzył więc jej laptopa, którego nie wyłączyła i natychmiast na ekranie pojawiły się przeglądane przez nią przed chwilą strony.  
"Cholera, mogłem się domyślić." pomyślał. Delikatnie zamknął laptopa i powrócił na swoje miejsce, ponownie kierując wzrok ku filmowi. Jednak jego myśli wciąż krążyły wokół jego przyjaciółki.

W drugiej części mieszkania, Bones siedziała w do połowy napełnionej wannie, gdyż nie mogła zamoczyć bandaży na plecach, z nogami podciągniętymi pod brodę. Każda drobna rana piekła ją niemiłosiernie pod wpływem kontaktu z wodą, po twarzy spływały łzy. Właściwie sama nie wiedziała dlaczego płacze, czuła jedynie wszechogarniająca pustkę, a łzy przynosiły pewnego rodzaju ukojenie, ból promieniujący z ran, upewniał ją w przekonaniu, że żyje. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy woda ostygła i zrobiła się lodowato zimna. Po prostu tam siedziała i wpatrywała w drzwi na przeciwko.

Długie oczekiwanie zdenerwowało Bootha. Bones siedziała już w łazience od dobrych 40 minut, a w dodatku nie dochodziły stamtąd żadne dźwięki, charakterystyczne dla kąpieli. Zaniepokojony podszedł do drzwi i delikatnie zapukał.  
-Bones, jesteś tam? -brak odpowiedzi -Bones?- zapytał jeszcze raz, ponownie zero reakcji - Bones, wszystko w porządku? Jeśli zaraz nie odpowiesz, to wchodzę do środka-powiedział naprawdę przerażony. Odczekał kilka sekund, jednak wciąż odpowiadało mu milczenie. Nacisnął klamkę i otworzył drzwi. Jego oczom ukazał się widok przerażający, Bones skulona siedziała w wannie, nie poruszając się. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł, że jej zabandażowane plecy delikatnie unoszą się i opadają. Zdał sobie sprawę, że ona po prostu śpi. Złapał więc, wiszący nieopodal, duży, puszysty ręcznik i starając się nie patrzeć na jej nagie, blade i posiniaczone ciało, okrył ją ręcznikiem. Chciał ją wyciągnąć, z prawdopodobnie zimnej już wody, kiedy to pod wpływem jego dotyku, przerażona otworzyła oczy. Booth natychmiast zabrał dłonie.  
-Booth, co ty tu robisz? -zapytała, okrywając się szczelnie ręcznikiem.  
-Przepraszam" powiedział, wycofując się z łazienki - długo nie wychodziłaś, wołałem Cię, ale nie odpowiadałaś. Zdenerwowałem się i wszedłem. Przepraszam... ja... ja pójdę i zamówię coś do jedzenia.-powiedział zamykając za sobą drzwi. Policzki piekły go niemiłosiernie.  
Z kolei Bones wyszła z wanny otulona ciepłym ręcznikiem. Na jej nogach, narażonych na kontakt z zimnym powietrzem, pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Zadrżała lekko. Poczuła także, że bandaże na plecach lekko się zmoczyły i wymagają zmiany. Musiała poprosić o to Bootha, a było to coś, czego naprawdę nie chciała.  
CDN


End file.
